The Mysterious Youtuber (Discontinued)
by Ayumi Suzuki
Summary: Ever since I was 8, my parents died horribly in a gunshot. And because of it, I had to support my brother, and myself, all alone. But, thanks to Parker and to Mr. Pokémon, I was able to complete the task that my father had given me. And now, here I am, holding the roses that were now withered.
1. Prologue

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

**Summary**

Ever since I was 8, my parents died horribly in a gunshot. And because of it, I had to support my brother, and myself, all alone. But, thanks to Parker and to Mr. Pokémon, I was able to complete the task that my father had given me. And now, here I am, holding the roses that were now withered.

**Disclaimer**

Don't own Pokémon or its characters.

**Warning: **Colorful language ahead, Flames will be reported or deleted.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

I smiled happily as I watched my brother run around with my beloved Torchic. I was completely free, I had nothing to do. The sun was shining, the clouds were calm and I could hear the wind singing peacefully.

Then again, that's what I thought…

"May! Max! Get inside! Quick!" Mom called out, I could hear my brother groan in disappointment as Torchic flapped his wings violently in agreement.

I shook my head as I patted my brother's head, "Come on, Max. There's no need to get upset, we could play tomorrow morning." I stated as he nodded his head.

_Within that statement, something is telling me, that we won't be seeing tomorrow…_

* * *

The door busted opened, revealing the police, that's what I thought. I could see that my mom was panicking for some reason; my breathing became shaky, _'What's going on?'_ I asked myself as my eyes set on the lively pack of Growlithes.

I felt my brother pulled the hem of my dress, as I looked down, he was shaking out of shock and confusion, I knew he was scared.

"May, Max, I believe that it's past bedtime." Mom stated with a shaky voice, it was around 7 in the evening, but in this type of situation, I shouldn't question the logic of our mother.

I only nodded as I opened my arms, waiting for Max to accept the offer of being carried upstairs. Of course, he didn't hesitate; he jumped lightly enough to reach the borders of my shoulder blades.

* * *

"May? What's going on? Is mom in trouble?" Max asked, questions were roaming around in the atmosphere. I only shrugged.

"I have no idea, Max. But I'm sure that –"I paused as I heard something crash, I turned my back on Max as I reached for the door. Something fell, and I'm completely sure that it's not the bookshelf or the television.

And I was certain, that I heard a gunshot.

"May?" I heard Max called out in a low voice, I focus my gaze on him, he was shivering.

I gulped, I was a bit scared, and my throat suddenly became dry.

"Go to sleep, Max. Everything will be fine by tomorrow, if I believe." I smiled as I sat at the edge of his bed. I didn't manage to go outside of our room, or have opened the door to take a peek.

I tried to calm myself, _'Everything's fine, there's no need to worry, May.'_ I told myself as I turned off the lights, directing myself towards my bed as I steady my breathing.

* * *

Scream.

Early in the morning, I heard my brother scream in horror. I jolted up from my bed and stood up, rushing towards the door as I heard my brother's footsteps dancing on the floorboards.

I fell on the ground as Max gave me a tight hug, he was crying and his voice was in terror and in shock.

"Max, what happened?" I asked him in concern.

* * *

I gasped as I covered my mouth, everything was a mess, but what matters me the most, was to see my mom lying down on the cold floor, swimming on her dried up blood.

"Max…" my voice was trembling, but it caught his attention. "Call 9-1-1," I mumbled silently, but enough for him to hear.

"O-Okay, but where are you going?" he asked, reaching out for the wireless phone that was beside our deceased mother. I wasn't completely sure if there's a chance for our mother to live, knowing that I couldn't see her breathing like yesterday.

"I'm going to look for our father." I mumbled quickly, grabbing a sweater as I head for the door. "Also, don't go outside for now. And make sure that Torchic is with you." I continued with a shaky voice, Max only nodded, holding the phone tightly on his chest as he went upstairs, where I believe that Torchic can be found.

* * *

As I pass by the busy streets of our neighborhood, everyone was mumbling under their breath, taking small glances – from time to time – as I pass by from their household.

I ignored it, not until someone came up to me.

"Y-Yes? Is there something you need from me?" I asked politely as I looked in his eyes, which I assume was filled with misery.

"You're May Maple, right? The daughter of Norman Maple," he stated as I nodded.

My father was known for being the greatest trainer in our neighborhood, due to the fact that he is the owner of the Petalburg's Gym.

The man in front of me fell on his knees, giving me a hug as he cried silently. "I-I'm so sorry," he mumbled in a quiet voice.

"A-Ah… W-Who are you?" I suddenly asked out of confusion.

"I'm Parker; I work for your father back in the gym. But for now, that doesn't matter who am I," Parker stated as he tried to control his breathing, "But your father, h-he's in the hospital." He continued as I gasped, that can't be true. What happened last night?

I suddenly collapsed on the ground; I couldn't feel my legs anymore. "Mom has been murdered last night, and now, dad is in the hospital… What happened?!" I screamed as I held my aching head.

* * *

The sirens buzzed around my ears, Max was crying on my arms as Parker stood beside us. The police came, including the medics.

Officer Jenny came towards us; she smiled sadly as she patted Max's head. "In such a young age, I can't believe that you were capable on calling us." She stated as Max stopped crying, returning a smile.

As time has passed by, we were in the hospital, where Parker was guiding us towards our father's room.

"Hey, Parker, did you ever manage to call us?" I suddenly asked as we reached our destination.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, reaching for the door handle, I shook my head.

"No, never mind about it," I stated as I scratch the back of my head, "I couldn't even understand my own question, to tell you the truth." I mumbled as I heard him chuckle.

Parker's hand reached for the door handles, but then, the alarm came, humming a dreadful sound for our eardrums.

* * *

My eyes jolt open, the blaring sound danced near my sensitive ears. I was in my room, in my brand new room, to be exact.

It's been 7 years, since my parents' death. And now, here I am, a bit successful like my father. I haven't done anything productive, but making random videos for a living.

**4:15 A.M.**

The red highlights caught my attention; the same nightmare – that had haunted me for the past week – caused me to forget my daily schedule.

It was Tuesday, and our break is almost over. The first day of school will start next, next week.

I sighed as I rose from my bed, grabbing a towel and went directly to my personal bathroom.


	2. A New Start, A New School

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

I glared at my screen, furiously, as the credits roll. I was so enrage, how can they end a nice story like that? Shaking my head in a negative way, I cleared out my throat, taking the microphone near to my lips.

"No. That's not my fucking end." I stated calmly with a serious tone, slowly ending the recording as I started a rampage after that.

* * *

After the couple of hours have passed, I decided to make some tea. It was around 2 in the afternoon, and I'll be recording around set of video tonight.

As I passed through the kitchen, Max was looking up for new schools to enroll, as always. Ignoring him, I took the kettle from the cupboard and started filling it up.

"Hey, May." He suddenly called out. "Are you going somewhere today?" he continued as I settle down the kettle on the stove.

"Maybe, depends actually…" I murmured. "Why do you ask?" I continued as I took a seat across him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his laptop away, looking straight at my eyes. "I was hoping to come with you and adventure out somewhere." He answered as I raised a brow.

"And that somewhere is?"

"Starlight Academy," he answered as he pulled his laptop, tapping on his keyboard. "Here, this is one of their webpage." He continued as he shined my face with the brightness of his laptop.

"Wait, _one_ of their webpage." I mumbled as he nodded.

My eyes scanned through the galleries and videos of the page, the school was quite familiar to me. I just don't know why or where, but I just have this feeling.

* * *

"Wait, hold on, baby girl, and give us a minute to think." Gold stated as placing his finger across my lips. "Starlight Academy, girl, I know that you're rich and all, but are you sure about this?" he continued as I nodded, pulling his arm down.

"Besides, it's Max's idea, I can't say no – "

"You're in charge, you have the right to – "

"Are you deaf? She said it was Max's idea." Silver suddenly backfired with a glare, "Besides, Starlight Academy is perfectly fine. Max can handle the system they're holding." He continued as I gave a devilish smile.

"But it's full of devils. And by that, I mean it's full of assholes and sons of bitches." Gold confirmed as he held both of my shoulder blades.

"Gold…" I murmured softly as he raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"When did you turn gay?" I asked softly, causing him to freeze on his spot as Silver started laughing to himself.

Shaking my head, I settle his hands down as I reached for a spray paint on their bags. "Anyways, let's discuss this with the other tonight, after the live stream and recording." I stated as Silver nodded.

* * *

"Okay then, we're gonna continue _My Immortal_, right?" Red asked through this microphone as we nodded through our webcam.

"Alright then, let's get drunk, boys!" Red stated as the others nodded, grabbing their drinks while I chuckled.

"I'll just have some sodas, then." I murmured as I picked up the phone, ordering a pizza before the stream.

"Of course, you're still underage," Red confirmed as he popped open a bottle of beer. "Don't drink too much, Red!" someone scolded as Red smiled in a sly way.

"Yes, Yellow dear!" He answered.

"Oh, her name is Yellow." Gold murmured, taking a sip from his drink as he stroked his imaginary beard.

Red rolled his eyes as he settle down his drink, moving his hands towards the key of his keyboard. "So, you're going to Starlight Academy, is that right, _Foxy_?" he asked me as I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Well, it's a good school, I got invited for a free scholarship, but I wasn't really interested in it…" Red mumbled.

"Cause Yellow wasn't there." Green coughed as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Shut the fuck up, Green. You're drunk." Red growled.

"I just had a few sips, you douche." Green replied with a glare.

"Alright, that's enough, we need to start rolling." I stated as I opened up the link for our live stream entertainment.

* * *

"The only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s, there's no way I'm writing that – "Red read as he suddenly started laughing. "Ah, drinking," he mumbled as he grabbed his drink.

"I like it how the spell _steak_ like an _eatable steak_." Red continued as he leaned on his chair.

"Just imagine like shoving a flaming on a vampire like, _'Why aren't you dying?!'_" Gold added with a light chuckle.

"_It's not working, fuck!_" Red added with a sigh. "And Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like the_ Corpse Bride_." He carried on reading blankly.

"It wasn't depressing, was it?" Red asked us.

"Fucking baby…" Gold murmured, probably reading the chat on the sides.

"It sounds happy." I answered as Red nodded.

"It's very happy." Red agreed with another sigh, "I put on some black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said _Simple Plan_ on the butt." Red stated as he cracked another fit of laughter.

"A huuuuge billboard," Gold sang out as we laughed at the statement.

"_Simple_ on one cheek, _Plan_ on the other." Green continued.

"It's like one of those billboards that just has _Arceus_ on it." I stated this time.

"It says what everyone's thinking." Gold said sarcastically as Red whined in the background.

* * *

"Ha-ah! The lens may be ruined, but the tape is still here!" Gold stated with a high pitched voice as he read his lines.

Red tried to hide his laughter, but couldn't keep it. "Dammit!" he declared as he took a sip on his drink. "I felt faint, more than I normally do, like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood." Red continued.

"Why are you doing this?" Gold read out with the same voice he made.

Another time has passed; everyone was a bit tipsy, except for me and Silver. We were almost done, I suppose. Max was already sleeping by the time we finish reading _Chapter 10_ of _My Immortal_, I know that it's short and all, but the laughter and nonsense we were doing took a lot of our time.

"Snap asked in a little afraid voice, cause he was _afraind _it meant he was connected with Satan." Red stated.

"He was _afraind_." Green stated once again, as Red shook his head with a huff.

"Because I love her," Green read with a deep voice, tipsy as he is, Gold started humming a tune.

"What song was that?" I asked, making the tipsy Gold think.

"Ahh… I think its _Raining Blood_." Gold answered as I nodded my head.

Everyone paused for a belief moment before Red started reading again, taking a huge gulp on our drinks.

"Chapter 12 –"

"No, pizza's here. It's done." I stated, cutting Red from his statement as I closed down the link of the story.

"Oh, we're done?"

"Yea," I answered with a firm nod.

"Okay."

* * *

I heard Red yawned from the other side of the screen, Green left to sober up; Silver was fixing his server for us to play later on. And Gold was taking a short break.

"Tired?" I asked as Red nodded.

"But, screw that, we're gonna play _Drunk Minecraft_!"Red exclaimed. "Then again, before that, let's talk about that Starlight Academy." Red stated.

I sighed, "What about it?"

"Are you sure about enrolling there?"

"Didn't you tell me that you're cousin was there, along with her friends." I questioned him as he nodded lightly. "Much more, Leaf and I are best friends too, along with Dawn and Misty, who are attending the same school." I backfired as he raised his hands defensively.

"Well, why didn't you enroll to Starlight in the first place?" he questioned as I looked him with _'What the fuck'_ written all over my face.

"I was in Hoenn, dumbass. Did the alcohol affect you this much?" I asked as he nodded.

I sighed heavily, "Alright, we're ready to roll guys." Silver stated cracked his knuckles.


	3. Drunk, Drunk, FRIENDS

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

"Before we start, I'm just gonna say that Lyra is playing." Silver stated out of the blue. "So yea, she'll be listening to our conversation," Silver continued as he looked at us through his webcam.

"Wait, you mean Latin Goddess, right?" Red asked, forming a smile on his face.

"Yea, my girlfriend and partner in this damn server." Silver answered as I laughed.

"This will be fun…" I murmured as Gold sighed bitterly.

* * *

"Hello everybody, Red here, along with Foxy and – "Red started laughing as Gold's character died from hunger.

"I died already! We just started…" Gold whined as I join in the laughter.

"Oh, thank you for that, Gold." Red stated sarcastically.

"This episode will be called, _A Really Long Day for Gold_." I added as Red laughed once again.

"Yes, I… I-I-I will tackle to that." Red stated with a lot of pauses. "Anyway, we are back, in the _*****__Shadow of the Penis_, as I called this. _The Valley of the Shadow of the Penis_ or something like that," Red continued, looking at the work of his drunkenness from the pass days we've been playing.

"Anyway, I'm about to starve to death. So if I could get like you know –"

"There are five apples and two mushroom stews inside –"I declared as Red echoed my statement, "In the food chest." I continued, but Red's character died before he could enter the house.

Red groaned as Gold and I started laughing, "I'm just gonna go ahead and guess, that gravity is extra heavy." I murmured as Red chuckled along with us.

"Feel my pain!" Gold declared.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Lyra…" Red stated calmly, but soon shouted with a statement of, "That all my fan girls love your boyfriend!"

The thunder suddenly rolls in as Red started to panic, but soon started to laugh, I looked at my screen – which was our Skype call – and smiled at Silver who just shook his head.

"Come here, Gold." Red stated with a devilish smile across his face.

"I can't run!" Gold declared, whining as he tried to escape the wrath that was held by Red.

"How about the girls that wants to see Silver naked? Huh? How about that? How about that?" Red asked as he chased Gold's character around.

I started laughing at the misery of Gold's, and I was guessing that Red wasn't done with his _small talk_ about our owner.

"Isn't that so weird, about how, Silver is so sexy that he gets all the attention of every single girl in the world?! Isn't that weird, Gold?!" Red shouted, making sure that Lyra hears his statement.

"I'm not responding you!" Gold declared.

"Come back here!" Red growled as I started laughing again.

"AHH! Go away!"

"What? What, I just wanted to tell you about how – all – I get so many messages – everyday – about how everyone wants to jump on Silver's bones." Red declared in a messy way.

* * *

After a fit of laughter of chasing one another, hiding from the wrath of Silver's girlfriend, and the harsh statements of Red, we finally catch our breath.

"Okay people, it's three in the morning, let's play _Murder_!" Red declared in a sleepy way as I shook my head.

"I kinda want to talk about your cousin, Red." I suddenly stated as he raised a brow.

"What about her?"

"She's in Paris, right?"

"Currently in Paris, she's coming back within two to three days."

"She is online? Can you call her?" I asked, checking the time zones through my phone.

"Sure," Red responded quickly, moving his fingers through the keyboard. "And before everything else, and leaving you with her," Red stated. "Gold, why are you so quiet? This isn't like you!" Red stormed as Gold sighed once again.

* * *

"May, how are you?" Leaf exclaimed through her microphone.

"Busy, tired, but mostly busy," I answered smiling. "How about you, how's the business?" I asked back.

"So far, so good," she winked happily. "My singing career is going great as always. Much more, I heard that you reach 2 million subscribers, congrats!" she continued, returning a smile.

"Well, didn't you reach 3 million last week?"

"That was last week, come on." She groaned, leaning on her office chair. "Anyways, what do you want to talk about? Do you want me to invite Dawn?" She continued.

"It's your decision; I'm just here to talk about Starlight Academy…" I answered as she blinked.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**Monday, 5:42 A.M.  
School Day**

As usual, I was chatting with my childhood friend, Brendan. I was already wide awake, ready for school and just waiting for our ride to school with my brother.

"When I heard that you were transferring, I couldn't believe my ears." Brendan stated with a chuckle as I smiled. "Especially when I heard that you were transferring to our school." He winked.

"Changing topics, are you going to pick us up?" I asked in return.

"Heck yea, what kind of friend am I to desert a friend to an unknown environment?" he growled. "Anyways, had your breakfast?" he continued as I nodded.

"Yea, I'm ready, so is Max, he's just watching TV downstairs." I answered.

Brendan nodded, "Alright then, I'll be going to fetch you guys." He smiled cheerfully as I returned it with a smile.

"But before I go, isn't it weird that we're already wide awake around 4 in the morning?"

"Blame Red, he keeps everyone wide awake when he's drunk. It has affected us all." I answered as he nodded.

"Indeed, endless torture of playing _Murder_, _Hide-and-Seek_,and _Prop Hunt_," he groaned as I cracked a fit of laughter.

* * *

Once we've arrive to our destination, Max gave me a short hug and said his 'goodbyes' as he went to his building. For me, I waited for Brendan to get our stuffs before we head out for our building.

"May~~" I smiled, knowing the owner of the voice. Turning around, I yelled out her name as she did to mine.

"Dawn~~" I chuckled as she tackled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you again! How are you? Where's Max? Is he with you? How's your job as a –"

"Hold on a minute, Dawn." I stated, covering her mouth as she blinked. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself. I can't answer your questions all the same time." I continued as she smiled.

"Firstly, I'm fine. Max already left and went ahead, and yes, he is indeed with me. And lastly, don't ask me that personally." I answered as she chuckled lightly.

"Alright then, how about you Brendan, how was summer?"

I started to chuckle as Brendan groaned.

Dawn Berlitz, she's an infamous YouTuber like us. Apparently, most of my friends are YouTubers. In her channel, all she does is talking about the latest news about boy and girl bans, clothing, fashion tips and more girly things.

There's no possible chance of keeping her mouth shut, unless she's contented with the news she had heard from you.

"Dawn, I think you should stop." I stated, holding both of her shoulders, trying to calm her before she could attack Brendan.

"Much more, Red kept us all night." I murmured as she nodded.

"If it's Red we're talking about, then that is fine." Dawn replied. "Anyways, let's go. I believe Misty is already in the pool, doing her exercise." She stated, dragging me away from Brendan.

I turned around; Brendan was smiling in a comforting way. "Go ahead; I'll put your bag inside your classroom." He mouthed before I've disappeared with Dawn. I thank Arceus for giving me such a great friend.

* * *

_*****_Okay, I deeply apologize for using the term _Shadow of the Penis_, this is a Rated T story (after all, [I don't know if it's okay to use that sentence or not]).

Anyways, the video was base on _Drunk Minecraft, Part 13: Latin's Wrath_, by a YouTuber name Markiplier. So yea, I highly recommend on watching part 9, and 11 before proceeding to part 13, **IF** you don't know Markiplier or the series of _Drunk Minecraft_, so you people can understand what is happening in the story.


	4. Status

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

After the grand tour that was held by Dawn, I didn't realize that this school was huge. And now, I'm just following my adviser – Professor Elm – who was proceeding to our room.

"Good morning." Professor Elm stated, entering the room as I followed. "This is May Maple, one and only transferee." He continued as I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I stated as some of them nodded in respond.

"Because we begin our discussion, do you have any hobbies, Maple?" Professor Elm asked.

I thought back, "Well, I love to do declamation." I answered as Professor Elm nodded.

"Alright then, that's a start." He replied, "Anyways, why don't you seat next to…" Professor Elm paused, looking for an available seat, "…Mr. Hayden." He continued, smiling at me as he pointed his hand to the man seated near the window.

I feel the stares of every girl in this room, staring at me. '_Please don't tell me that they're fangirling about this dude.'_ I told myself, praying to Arceus to keep me safe from the envious girls.

But then, at least I'm in the same room with Brendan and Leaf, who were giving me nervous smiles. I sighed.

* * *

"Okay, class is over." Professor Elm stated, closing the handbook of the school. "You may go home now." He continued with a smile, everyone nodded, standing up as we said our goodbyes.

It was lunchtime, and since it's our first day, we're allowed to go home earlier until the end of this week.

"So, wanna play _Rust_?" Brendan asked, putting his arm over me.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." I growled as he ignored it, chuckling at my attitude.

"Seriously, May?" Leaf started questioning as she joins in our walk.

I raised a brow, "What?"

"Declamation, you hate speeches." Leaf stated as I stared at her straight in the eye.

"Do you even watch my videos?" I growled as she shook her head in a childish way, laughing as I sighed heavily. "Much more, why aren't you guys being notice?" I asked, looking at them as they blinked.

"They got used to it." Brendan stated.

"Or probably, Red is just really famous." Lead added, having thoughts of her cousin. "Goddamn douche." Leaf sighed as we started walking again, but soon paused by a scream.

"Hey, new kid!" guessing that it was for me, I turned around, pulling Brendan's arm down.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at the redheaded girl, who was approaching towards me.

"Stay away from Mr. Drew." She growled as I blinked.

"Excuse me?" I asked as Brendan leaned forward towards my ear. "That's Brianna, one of _Mr. Hayden_'s fan girls." He stated quickly, leaning back to his original posture.

I nodded, "I'm sorry, Brianna, but I have no interested of keeping _Mr. Drew_ to me." I quickly stated as her jaw dropped. I raised a brow in confusion.

"How do you know my name?!" she shrieked as I pointed at Brendan, who pointed himself.

She looked at me in a disgusted way, "Just keep your paws where they –"

"Brianna," Leaf suddenly started, feeling annoyed that she has to listen to our meaningless conversation, "May doesn't know the standard of your _king_, it's better to keep your mouth shut before May decides to steal him away from you all." Leaf continued with a glare.

"Stay out of this –"

"You're the one started it, how about you stay out of our business," Brendan suddenly stated. "It was Professor Elm's choice to place May near your king, deal with it."

"I don't care, if both of you –"Brianna pointed at Brendan and Leaf, "– are famous. Do whatever you want, but if this brat –"she growled at me as I blinked, "– gets her paws on Mr. Drew. She's dead meat."

After that statement, all I can do was give a confuse look. As my childhood friend decides to join in the argument as Leaf decided to go through her phone, preparing a new cover, I suppose.

The argument continued, not until Max showed himself. So, in the end of everything, Max pulled Brendan and Brianna by the ear and told them to shut up. He didn't bother Leaf, since he knew how capable she was.

* * *

"Beaten by a kid, this is a disgrace!" Brendan shouted as we arrived to our home.

"Are you gonna stay here?" ignoring the whines of Brendan as I asked my best friends – Leaf, Dawn and Misty – who decided to come along to our small home.

"Of course, it's been a long time since we saw each other." Misty stated.

"We need to have some bonding, sister!" Dawn cheered on as I smiled. I hate to admit this, but she's right, we just moved in last month. Max planned everything; of course, I want him to get the best education, unlike for me I'm just a YouTuber who makes money through gaming.

I'm just a sellout through gaming, but at least I can use it to support me and my brother.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I'm taking her to play _Rust_." Brendan declared as I blinked, but soon shook my head.

"I never agreed." I answered.

"Too bad, we're playing it!" Brendan stated, dragging me upstairs with his bag.

* * *

Dawn shrieked, running upstairs with a couple of CDs in her hands. "Can we play this?" Dawn asked, holding up the CD of _Just Dance_.

I looked at Brendan, who was setting up his working place. "Go ahead, this might take awhile," Brendan answered, noticing my gaze on him.

I smiled, "Just let me hook up the console." I answered as Dawn squealed in happiness, running downstairs as she did.

Sighing in a calm matter, I followed her downstairs.

"Hey, May." Leaf called out as I started setting up the console.

"Yes?" I asked in return.

"How was Drew?" she asked as Dawn shrieked.

"Arceus, what is it, Dawn?" I groaned before I could answer Leaf's question.

"You're seated next to the most popular guy in school. Didn't you have threats when you left the room?" she answered as I paused.

"Brianna." Left suddenly pointed out, causing Dawn to groan.

* * *

"_Hello." I greeted him in a calm manner. _

"_Hello to you too, April," he murmured as I glared at him. _

"_It's May." _

"_March?" he replied as I gritted my teeth. _

"_Fuck you…" I growled lowly. _

"_Whoa, that's not how a lady should act." _

"_And that's not how a gentleman should act to a lady." _

_He huffed, "Alright then, nice to meet you, April," offering his hand for a handshake as he smirked. _

"_Nice to meet you too, grass head." I answered with a devilish smile._

* * *

"I don't get it." I stated out loud. "He was a total jerk, why would you want him?" I asked as Leaf roared a fit of laughter.

"In our school girls like bad boys," Misty declared as Dawn nodded.

"I'm actually falling for one," Dawn admitted as we stared at her. "What?" she asked.

I sighed, "He's one of Drew's friends, isn't it?" I asked, giving no clue about those people of his.

Dawn nodded, "His name is Paul Shinji." She stated happily, having her head in cloud 9. "But he's a total jerk!" she soon whined.

I paused, looking at her as Leaf started scanning through the songs of _Just Dance_. The name was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger to it. I'll probably ask Max later, and give him a lecture about pulling other people's ear.

* * *

"Have you heard about the new girl?" the brunette asked as I rubbed my temples, doing my work as usual.

"Yea," I answered blankly, "What about her?" I continued, saving my work as I did.

"Come on, was she hot?"

"You fucking playboy." I shook my head, throwing a math book towards the arrogant Gary Oak.

"Come on, lighten up, Drew." He smirked, dodging the book as he answered while I continued to shake my head.

"Food's here!" we heard Ash called out through our door, already munching his own dinner.

I sighed, walking out of the room as I thought about the new transferee, her name was familiar.

Then again, her voice, I heard it somewhere before.

* * *

Brendan pouted as I made some tea, it was around seven. And Brendan didn't have any plans on going home soon. Three hours straight, we were playing _Jut Dance_, ignoring Brendan and his plans.

"So unfair," he muttered, glaring at me as I laughed.

"Well, aren't you going home now?" I asked as he shook his head.

I sighed, "Do you really want –"

_**Beep! Beep!**_

My phone started ringing, settling down the kettle, I ran and reach for my phone. "Hello?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"May?" it was Red, why didn't I bother reading the caller ID?

"Yea, what is it?" I continued.

"Is Brendan with you?" he asked as I gave an affirmative hum. "Order some pizzas, get your drinks ready, we're going a live stream." He declared as my jaw dropped.

"What the hell, Red." I growled, "You can't make sudden –"

"Yes, I can, baby girl." Red murmured quickly. "Deal with it, we're continuing _My Immortal_. After that, I have no idea." He continued.

"I hate you."

"That's fine, I'll see you later. Bye!"

I sighed as he hang up, "Hey, Brendan." I called out as he turned around, looking at me as he raised a brow.

"You're staying; we'll be live streaming later on." I stated as a smile creep into his face.

"Want me to tweet it?"

"Do whatever you want, I'm ordering the pizza now."

"Alrighty then," he sang out as grabbed his phone.

'_Wow, sudden change of mood._' I thought myself as he typed rapidly on his phone.


	5. Bonding

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

After a couple of months of spending my time on school and live stream events, Christmas Break has finally come. A lot of things had happened that weren't completely told, Red was already planning to drag Yellow around the world once they graduated.

Brendan and Lucas had planned a series called _11 Drunk Guys Plays_ – still don't know where they'll find someone enthusiastic to get drunk for entertainment.

But now, I regret thinking about it. I was dragged to this so called series of theirs. And I'm in a room, wearing my mask while my batch mates drinking their hearts content.

* * *

"_I fucking hate you." I declared as Brendan scratched his head timidly. "Do you know that this may ruin my reputation?" I continued. _

"_Hey, you know you can leave." Brendan answered. _

"_And let you guys get in trouble? Fuck you, Red and Gold will be very upset." I growled. _

"_My fault, not yours," I sighed as I rubbed the bridge on my nose. "You clearly don't remember the talk we had back then, don't you?" I stated with crossed arms. _

_Brendan pouted his lips as he gave a confused look, I sighed once more as I took my phone and started calling Red._

* * *

After an hour or so, I'm sitting down on one of Brendan's couch with Misty, who I've begged on the phone to comfort my _uncomfortable state_.

"When you said that they'll be making a Drunk Series, I didn't know that they were really serious." Misty stated as she took a small sip from her drink.

Brendan was on control with their current game, which was _Outlast_, me and Misty decided to settle in first. I had to dye my hair weirdly – with the shade of blue – and wear my fox mask – that everyone had questioned when they've arrived.

But, what's weird that the _popular guys_ in school had joined in. And those popular guys were: Ash Ketchum, Green Oak, Paul Shinji and Drew Hayden.

They notice me, of course – since I'm known to be Red's best friend. Ash was the first one to scream that he loves my videos and all. Paul had to _take care_ of him to get Ash back to his senses that he's embarrassing everyone – which was them, _his friends_.

"So, _Foxy_," Drew called me by my internet name as he took his break from watching the idiots play and had sat down beside me. Misty didn't say anything and avoided to join in our _conversation_, and had listened carefully.

"You got nice streaks," he continued as I looked at him confused.

"Umm, thanks?" I answered, hoping he won't recognize my voice.

Silence came across us, but then, Misty stood up and said that she'll be using the bathroom. I was nerve, since no one can defend me right now, and I had a strong feeling that Misty may have gotten herself a bit drunk.

"So, since you're here, you must live somewhere close." Drew stated as I raised a brow.

"Not really, Brendan picked me up when I was window shopping with a friend." I answered honestly; I was with Parker looking for a new house to rent, since I need a couple of rooms for my recordings as Max needs a personal study room to avoid my screaming in terror and excitement.

"Hmm, you mean your boyfriend?" Drew asked with a smirk as I blushed furiously.

"I –"

"BRENDAN." I was cut off when Misty came inside the room screaming at the entrance. "YOU HAVE FIVE AXE BODYWASHES IN YOUR SHOWER." She declared angrily as I instantly covered my mouth – trying to contain my laughter to myself.

"What?" one of Brendan's companions asked as he turned around and looked at Misty.

"THAT IS TOO MANY BODYWASHES IN YOOUR SHOWER." Misty continued yelling, clutching her fist as she continued: "THERE'S THREE PEOPLE THAT LIVE HERE. WHY DO YOU HAVE FIVE BODYWASHES," at the end, Misty chuckled lightly, but tried to continue _yelling_ for some sort of entertainment.

"I CAN'T WORK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS." She ended her _speech_ and sat down – once again – beside me as everyone started chanting _'strike'_, besides me and Drew.

Rolling my eyes, I told myself that this is normal. "Normal, huh? Just wait and see when Ash breaks down." Drew declared as I smirked.

"I've seen and heard weird shit, is that a challenge?" I asked as he smirked as well.

* * *

By the time they've finished _Outlast _for a couple of hours. They started playing _Five Night's at Freddy's 2_, which was insulting for me, since I amthe **Five Night's at Freddy's Queen.**

Ash had volunteer to play since he declared that he beat the game, which Drew confirm to me that he didn't.

It was Night 2 at 1 AM, Ash was still playing. Nothing happened at first, not until Drew decided to mess with Ash – with the help of Barry.

"CAUSE HE'S A JOKE AND HE'S POOP." Barry yelled out as everyone started agreeing with the noises they've made.

As Ash clutched his teeth together, he got up and yelled back: "YOU KNOW WHAT GUYS? I'M FUCKING DONE." Moving the seat and started walking still screaming _'I'm fucking done!'_.

* * *

"Remind me, if I'm ever here with you assholes, not to let Ash breaks down, so none of our equipment will be damaged." I stated to Drew.

"Can't promise you that," Drew answered, "I like this kind of drama, it's my thing." He continued as everyone went to the kitchen and started cooking, while some decided to pass out back in the _recording_ room.

Silence started to surround us again.

"So, do you want to go outside, or something?" He soon asked, acting all nice unlike back in school – but I held the grunge.

"Sure, no funny business, though." I answered.

"Ha, fine. Whatever." He answered as he led me to Brandon's porch.

As we sat down on the stairs that was provided, we looked up in the starry night, talking random things that can be popped on our leisured brains.

Peaceful as it was, my heart skip a beat for no reason. Could it be that I'm in love? I couldn't possibly think, not until _someone _came along…

"Oh, Mr. Drew~" I heard her screaming as she ran towards us. The girl didn't have any manners of reminding herself that it's one in the goddamn morning.

"Sweet Arceus, not her." Drew mumbled quietly, but I heard it.

"You know her?" I whispered.

"If you do have fan boys, then you'll understand." I chuckled with his answer.

"Mr. Drew?" she called out questioningly as she finally stood in front of us. "Yes, my dear, Brianna?" Drew answered, being his playboy self when he's at school.

"Who's this shady shank?" Brianna growled _gently_ as she gazed at me up and down.

I sighed heavily, so this is the feeling of having the _Overly Attached Girlfriend_ screaming at your face.


	6. Secrets Before Christmas

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

**Announcement: **Okay, I just want to say something before you can proceed reading this chapter – then again, you can ignore this, since I'm quite used to being ignored.

But, anyways, I'm just gonna say that this chapter took me awhile. I made four attempts on how the story continues, and finally, I succeed with this unfortunate _writer's block_.

Then again, my laptop decided to restart itself a couple of times. Thus, making me repeat what I have written last afternoon and evening (3/23/15). I would always depend on the _AutoSave_ of Microsoft Word. But apparently, the little bitch decided not to do it.

I was fine with it, just a bit worked up. Today – 3/24/15 – I left my room with my laptop on; I took a small break and played on our main computer. Coming back to my room, my laptop had crashed.

I have to retype everything. AGAIN.

I'm just saying this cause I'm so worked up, this chapter took me **eight** **days** to be done with. Now, I have to redub everything on the live stream I've used – and I must say; the audio is really hard to understand.

But, let's get over with this fact – because I just wasted a lot of your time with my rant – and continue on with the story.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I'm just gonna go now…" I uttered silently to Drew as I stood up, proceeding my way towards the entrance. I was hesitant, but I should keep in mind that Drew is still a playboy.

And currently, I'm the _Fox of May_.

I can hear Brianna gushing at Drew as he flirted, my stomach turned. I entered the house and sat down on the nearest seat that was available – which was the couch – I started processing the things that had occurred this year before it finally ends.

After a minute of sobering up against the couch, I felt the couch sinking down beside me, raising my head; it was Paul – holding up two beverages in both hands.

"Here," he murmured as he passed the cup towards me.

I accepted the drink as I murmured a small _'thank you'_. I took a small sip – it gave a strong bitter taste – I realized that it was alcohol. "Can't stand it?" I heard Paul asked with a hint of concern.

"Well, despite that I'm doing a Drunk Minecraft series, I'm still not allowed to drink." I murmured shyly, "So yea, this is a kinda new to me." I continued as I settle down the cup on the living room table.

Paul nodded in awareness. "So," he soon spoke up, bringing up a topic. "How's the YouTube life for you? Since most of your friends are known through their faces. You're only known through your disguise." He continued as I bit my lower lip.

"Not to invade your personal space, but –"

"No, it's fine." I cut him off before he could apologize. "I could feel that I can trust you with some of my secrets." I smiled sweetly as I tried to take another sip with the beverage he gave me.

"The YouTube life, well, I don't really know." I started as he raised a brow, "It's like, I didn't care what people think of me since I'm hidden. Unlike for the others, mostly Red, Yellow, Leaf and Dawn, since they're –"

"Wait, Dawn is one of the unfortunates?" Paul suddenly cut me off.

A sly smile appeared on my face, but then, I should keep in mind that I'm _Foxy_ right now. "You know her?" I asked confusingly as Paul explains everyone's relationship to one another.

Nodded in each statement he made, and then, I soon asked: "Do you like her?"

I can see his ears flusher in red; he didn't answer me – which made me shed a smile. "Your silence tells me that it's a yes."

"Well, she doesn't like me." He uttered as I raised a brow. "Well, I assume that she hates me since she called me heartless an unapproachable." He continued.

"Well, currently, you're quite straightforward." I answered.

"That's different, it came from different mouths." He spoke as I tried to refrain talking personally about Dawn's likes and other certain things.

"But my question is: Do you like her?" I confirm once again.

He looked at both entrances before answering a silent yes. I patted his back as I smile, "Well, since I'm one of her best friends. I can confirm you that she always talks about you during our break time." I murmured as he glanced at me. "I just never saw your face – not until now." I continued with a warm smile.

"And I must say, for a quiet guy like you, you're sweet."

"And for a mysterious person like you, you're nosy." He replied with a smirk as I laughed, taking another sip with my bitter drink.

Silence surrounded the living room, not until the hearty chuckles that was heard from the kitchen. "I guess the cake is almost done." Paul suddenly stated, getting up from his seat. "You wanna join them?" he continued as I nodded.

He offered his hand as I gladly accepted it, but as I rise, I could feel the strings of my mask loosen. My eyes widen as it finally fell, I let go of Paul's hand as he apologize while I hid my face.

I was still processing how or why it fell. Paul handed me back my mask – he couldn't help but to look at me – but as my anxiety taking over my brain and body, I took the mask with both hands, leaving nothing to cover my face as I've faced him – directly.

"May?" I heard him whisper.

Well, you could say my life was currently fucked.

* * *

Quickly, she took the mask and started tying the laces in a clumsy and nervously manner, stuttering on her words, which I have proclaim to be: "Please don't tell anyone about this."

I sighed at the poor girl's reaction, I took hold of her hands – telling her that I'll lace them together – she relaxed as the strings of the mask had been neatly and tightly tied together.

Foxy – or perhaps, _May _ – stared at her own two feet with anxiety in her thoughts. It was so unlikely for her to do that, she must been so scared to have someone know her little secret. As I _tried_ to calm her down, I spoke: "Let's just pretend that this never had happened."

"_Never had happened_," May repeated in a low voice, hinting a bit of anger shedding down to her emotions. "What you have seen, cannot be unseen. I'm in big trouble if everyone was here." She uttered silently, not wanting to raise her voice.

"All of our school mates are here. Heck, even Brianna is outside, if she knew, this would be a blackmail material for her." May argued, she was overreacting.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked, a bit bitterly. This conversation was pointless, May stood there in silence as laughter continued to roar inside the kitchen.

"Dawn's right, you are heartless." May uttered.

I didn't do anything, I didn't declare any sort of blackmail, I wasn't being rude – I sighed again, cutting myself off from my thoughts. For a known and mysterious celebrity, this is a nightmare for them.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but it was enough for her to hear me. "How about this, I promise not to tell anyone about this. And you promise not to tell anyone about my likings." I stated as I felt my blood rushed through my face – remembering that our conversation was too _casual_.

She bit her lower lip as raised her hand for a handshake, "Deal, I suppose." She breathed in, "At least its fair…" she continued as I shake her hand for our _deal_.

We both sighed and went to the kitchen, trying to brush everything off from the sudden turn of events. For a serious YouTuber, May – no, I mean – _Foxy_ can get worked up pretty badly.

* * *

**Monday, 9:43 PM**

"So Red is streaming in five minutes? That's cool." I uttered as I dragged my character to another location.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that one guy said that and now there are eight thousand people on Red's channel saying: _Where's Red? Where's Red?_" Gold mimicked.

"Where is he?" I whined a bit. "He's… Usually doesn't get up another hour…" I continued.

"What are you waiting for?! Let me in!" Barry roared on his microphone, but we ignored him as the others chuckle.

"Oh, he tweeted, apparently." Gold stated with the proclamation.

"Oh, did he? That's cool." I replied sleepily.

"He's twittering his tweets." Brendan stated as he's character passed through me. "Well, I have a mission right now." I barked as I opened up my chat box.

"And right now, I'll be like, where's Red – He's online, he's awake, I guess." I stated as I noticed that someone threw a grenade at my character, "I'm getting killed," I whined for a moment.

I started typing in my message – while stating it through my microphone: "Red, hi. Hi Red, hi. Hi." I send my message with a chuckle along with Gold. "I'm inside the game." I stated, pretending that Red could hear me.

"You are now a fangirl." Gold confirmed through my actions. I smiled as I continued saying _hi_ to myself before taking a long sip from my drink.

It has been a week since the event had happened between me and Paul; I didn't say anything about it to Brendan or any of my friends since I know that I'll be washed down with nervousness and whatnot.

Today is December 24; I'm in a live stream with Gold, Brendan, and some other YouTube Gamers in Starlight Academy. There are two more hours and seventeen minutes before midnight. We were just waiting for the others to arrive.

"You should just stream each others' stream." Drunken Brendan suggested, cutting me off of my thoughts.

I laughed, "Wouldn't that be an endless loop?" I asked.

"Yea… That wouldn't – I _would_ hurt my head." Brendan had taken back his words as he bit his lower lip.

I laughed, "Wait, your stream is streaming his stream. His stream is streaming your stream, which stream is _it_?" I asked with a chuckle.

"And everyone is five seconds behind every stream." Brendan added, shaking his head.

Again, I laughed, "'_I'm from the five second in future stream._' '_Well, I've been the past, there were cowboys.'"_ I acted out a scenario as we all snickered and laughed.

"Goddamn." Brendan uttered, rubbing his temples through his webcam.

Red's reply soon popped up, I smiled happily, "_'Let the stream battle begin!'_" I announce to everyone. "He _does_ want a challenge." I spoke up as we all chuckled – again.

* * *

After three minutes – **three minutes**– I agreed to Brendan to ask Red to do the endless loop or streaming each others' stream. I started messaging him again – stating it as I did – "Red, I'm going to stream your stream. Would that be cool?" I send the message, chuckling to myself.

"Any stream you could stream, I could stream better." Silver called out.

"I could stream, streamer than stream." I continued his stated. _'I'll stream, your stream then_.' Red replied as I laughed again, I was probably drunk or tipsy.

"Infinite loops, excellent, doing it," I replied quickly with a laugh. Taking out my browser, "I still have that rolling dice thing from my last stream." I declared as Brendan gave me the site of Red's.

Accidentally, I opened up Leaf's live stream. "Oh, I just pulled out Leaf's channel," I facepalmed, retyping in the site, but once again, I end up with a wrong channel. "That's not it, what am I doing?" I whined to myself as Brendan started chatting on how he's getting a headache.

But as I got it right – this time – I saw Red smiling as he was watching my stream, causing a loop of over streams all over again. "This is so confusing right now." Gold chuckled throughout my laughter.

"Dude, someone exhibited right now is having a heart attack." Brendan noted to me as I just continued to laugh. But soon, a commercial of an AD popped in.

"Haa, I love you Ads, Red." I declared, sighing from all the laughter I had.

"Somehow, we'll unlock time travel for this." Gold soon spoke up as I continued watching the AD, giggling like a maniac. "Don't like the AD." Gold added, before realizing that Red was watching us.

"Wait, he's watching his own AD…" Gold whispered as I broke into another fit of laughter. "He _is_ watching his own AD." I repeated what he had said.

"Oh my Arceus, he's listening to us. This is bad." Gold stated, regretting what he had said. "Everyone say barrels." He continued as me and Silver said the _vulgar_ word, looking at the stream of Red after the AD was done.

"That's pretty cool." Red stated in a monochrome voice.

"Stephano Barrels?" Gold added, curious at Red's reaction as we lightly chuckled. "Oh Arceus, its coming," Gold continued as we _intensely_ watch him fix his audio.

I opened my chat box again and started typing in, "Red, this battle is ridicules." I stated, "Let's play already." I barked angrily in a soft voice.


	7. A Family Message

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

**December 25  
1:32 PM**

We stood in front of our new house, Max looked in awe as I smiled. This was our _Christmas gift_ from our _step-father_ – Mr. Pokémon – who had taken care of us back in Hoenn before we transferred here in Sinnoh – having Parker as our guardian in times of need.

Mr. Pokémon was a traveler and cared a lot for his Pokémon, he was the only who introduce me into coordinating as Parker introduce Max to become a real Trainer.

But anyways, here we are in our new home. We gaze around for awhile before Parker can open the entrance, and with that, we were able to determine the number of rooms inside our new house.

* * *

Max was really happy; he shed the same smile for hours already – and this one was filled mostly with happiness. I have concluded that there's two master bedrooms and three guest room, there's also three bathrooms – two are linked to each master bedroom as the other is provided for the quest.

But, more importantly, those master bedrooms were provided for me and Max. The first master bedroom was located to the left – which belongs to Max, since it is connected to a personal library – as the other was located by the opposite side – which belongs to me.

"This is our repayment from all the happiness you've shed with us." I spun my head; it was Parker – walking up the marble stairs.

"What?" I asked in confusion, "Isn't that the opposite? Shouldn't it be me and Max to repay you guys?" I continued as Parker chuckled.

"It's from the happiness, May." Parker smiled, "If it weren't for you guys to accept me as your guardian, I would be travelling emotionlessly." He continued.

"Yea, that would also include of another foster family." I added as he nodded silently.

Before our conversation continued, a scream was heard from Max's room. Parker could only chuckle as I raised a brow – worrying for my brother.

"Relax, I guess he found my gift." He smiled, "Did you check yours?" he added as I stood there dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" I asked before having Max rushing in towards us with a Ralts within his arms – my eyes widen for a bit when I saw the timid Pokémon.

I stood there in silence for awhile but then said: "What did you get me?" as I walked towards my new room while being followed by Max and Parker.

* * *

My bedroom is also connected to a personal _library_, but mine was different. It was room shared between over my personal studies in school and for my YouTube business.

Aside from the details and the new equipment, my eyes gazed at the _display_ that was placed on a table that was provided for a large activity – but I only assumed that.

I was hesitant to look over and observe, but Max beat me to it. He rushed in and gaze on _it_, "It's an egg!" Max called out as his new partner – Ralts – nodded.

"To be exact, a Pokémon egg," Parker added as he just arrived at the room – leaning on the doorframe.

Again, I was hesitant, but still decided to look at it and be thankful that I'm getting a new partner. The eggshell was painted brown with a creamy zigzag line surrounding the middle. I opened the lid and carefully took the egg, Max was doubtful when I held the egg – knowing that the clumsy person I am might drop it.

It a bit warm and still, I was silently thanking Professor Elm for his teachings of breeding. "I hope you didn't left it here all day long." I uttered jokingly as I hugged the egg.

"Of course not, I just placed it a couple of hours ago." He smiled as he patted my head. "Anyways, why don't you leave Blaziken for awhile and let him take care of it." He soon stated, walking out the door.

"Wait, why would I do that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Don't you want to grab some of your things?" he asked as I sighed at the obvious things, but smiled at the new gifts that our family had given.

"We should call Mr. Pokémon later on." I murmured as Max – who was still in the room – nodded happily.

* * *

**4:32 PM**

We were done moving, but some of our items – like books and simple things – will be delivered shortly. We took what was needed and left the house, Parker said that he'll manage everything later on – once me and Max has settled in.

For now, we decided to call Mr. Pokémon – who might be dying to see and talk to us by now. And here he was, first statement: "How'd you like my gifts?" he boomed at his microphone as Max started talking about how he loved it.

"Now, now, Max. Slow down, an old timer like me can't understand what you've been saying." Mr. Pokémon pleaded as Max nodded – starting from the beginning on his story again, but shorter this time.

Mr. Pokémon laughed, "How about you May? How'd you like it?" he asked me, gazing at me – a bit worriedly.

I smiled in assurance, "I loved it."


	8. New Year's Eve

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

It was the last day of December, which means we have to hold another live stream event just to celebrate the welcoming year. Parker decided to stay – along with his fiancé, Alexia – and help out with the preparation of the fireworks.

I was setting up everything in my room – trying to celebrate New Year's Eve with my fans as while with my friends. I was a bit thankful that my _special room_ has a large gapping window at the sidelines. I've setup a camera to record everything later on.

"May?" my head spun at the voice, it was Alexia.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, straighten myself clean as one of my Pokémon – Munchlax – was begging for food.

Alexia giggled as her Wigglytuff came inside bringing a small tray filled with Pokéblocks, "I was asking if anyone of you are hungry," she continued, walking inside to help her partner.

"Munchlax is always hungry." I spoke calmly as I took hold on Munchlax food. "It's hard to control him when the others are still eating." I added as I placed a pink Pokéblock in Munchlax's mouth.

"Oh, so Munchlax has its own specialty?" Alexia asked as I nodded, giving Wigglytuff Munchlax's food.

"Anyways, is there anything else you have to say?" I asked as I glance at my Pokémon who are munching happily with their food.

"Nothing really, we're taking a break from the work we've done." She grinned sheepishly. "So, how about you, are things going smoothly?" she continued as I nodded.

"Just trying to get the cables done while the others take care of the egg," I answered as I pointed at the egg which is guided by Blaziken and Beautifly.

Alexia was one of my dad's companions back in the gym; she's also one of the people who've taken care of us. Mostly, the people who worked for our dad are now our family, so it was fine sharing my _little_ secret with them.

After our small break, we went back to work. I continued fixing the cables and the setup for tonight's live stream as the others continued setting up the fireworks.

* * *

**10:43 PM**

Time passes by so quickly, everything has been set up. We were already recording, still waiting for midnight to come. We were playing the online Board Game that was randomly mentioned back then.

It was Brendan's turn to roll the dice – which lead him to a Dark Room. "Oh, Wally, cover your eyes." I stated jokingly as our old buddy chuckled.

"Oh yea, dark room, come inside. This is it." Brendan added on as he continued to decide if he should reveal the mysterious person. "Come inside, baby." And he made up his mind.

"Oh." Brendan paused, "Its Lady Gaga." He stated sadly.

I chuckled, "You had excitingly anonymous sex with Lady Gaga." I confirmed as he laughed sarcastically.

"Why did you not get herpes?" Gold growled at the thought.

"Dude, everyone has aids." I barked. "WHY, I rolled and it said that I didn't have aids." I confirmed as a video popped up. "What's this?" I asked as I played it.

No. _"Everyone has Aids! Aids, aids, aids!" _the music played as I groaned. "Goddamnit Silver," Gold growled as I nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the song ended, we continued playing, making jokes and whatnot. Not until I was given a jukebox to select what song to play, browsing the song list, I gasped a bit: "Jukebox! Hey, look, there's Sebastian."

"Hell yea, that's a good song." Brendan declared as Silver nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yea," I paused, "It's a shame, we're doing Kesha." I continued in a calmly manner.

"No, fuck off." Brendan declared, but it was too late. _Take it Off_ was already playing as we chuckled while he started ranting about me.

Brendan sighed, "I am not happy."

"Well done." Silver congratulated me in my achievement on pissing Brendan off.

* * *

There's a few minutes 'till midnight comes, the comments had declared that fact as I heard my _family_ running downstairs, preparing the celebration. Wally is about to reading a post from one of his dad's friends – or whoever it was – about New Year.

I settled in the clock as a timer for us, while Wally started reading the post. It was fine at first, not until Wally stated: "This – of course – led to the rouse the women to drag their soaking vaginas on the ground, creating slug trail and –"and this is where he broke down including the rest of us.

Wally continued reading it silently, "He has a son." He declared, waving his hand on his screen only for us to see, "Thanks, dad," Gold added in joking manner as he leaned back on his office chair, while we catch our breath.

"I can't wait to be a dad. So I can post shit like that." Gold continued as he thought about it.

I snickered as Wally _encouraged_ him to do that, I decided to open up a site – secretly – that is full of fireworks images.

"I'm gonna embarrass my kids in school." Gold added once again.

* * *

I sighed as there's a couple of second before midnight comes, "Dude, what's your favorite moment of the stream? Go." I asked suddenly as Brendan chuckled lightly.

"I know my least favorite moment." He stated as I sighed silently.

"Okay. Way a be a downer." I answered as we all laughed. "Fifteen seconds!" I cried continuously as I began the countdown.

**3**

**2**

**1**

As I was done counting, I opened one of tabs of my browser that is filled with images of fireworks. "Look at these fireworks! Whoa!" I cried sarcastically as I laughed.

"Happy New Year," Gold added as we repeated the statement.

I continued to laugh as the fireworks has gone off from our backyard, "Do you guys hear that background though?" I soon asked as they answered with a _'Yup'_. "Those are fireworks going off." I continued.

"No, those are murderers." Wally argued as I laughed.

"Those are murderers?" I repeated, "Everyone's dying." I continued with a light chuckle.

"Murderers are sinking it up, so everyone thinks its fireworks." Wally explained.

"Oh, dude, that's a good idea if I were to murder somebody." I stated in agreement.

"Dude, I do it once a year." Gold confirmed to us.

"I do it twice a year." Wally added as I nodded.

"Anyways, this is the end of the stream for us," I declared, "We'll be back by next week for our last stream." I murmured under my breath – before having Silver spilling his drink.

"Goddamnit, Silver." I barked from his little accident as the others laughed, "Alright, like I said, we'll be back by next week." I repeated as we said our goodbyes.

* * *

I was ten minutes late, I rushed downstairs as our stream was over. "I'm here!" I declared as I stood beside Max and the others – who were still lighting up some fireworks.

"Good, you made it." Parker smiled. "Why don't you and Blaziken light up the last three fireworks?" he asked as I smiled happily.

Instead of taking out my trusty partner, I let everyone out of their pokéballs. Without doubt, Munchlax rushed back in to eat the leftover food – but I've managed to drop a couple of Pokéblocks into his mouth before letting him wander off.

Beautifly flew up and went towards my balcony and gaze at the taken cared egg, Skitty sat down peacefully beside me as the young Squirtle of mine sat the opposite direction of Skitty.

In front of me was Blaziken, waiting for orders to be instructed. I smiled, "Do you want to light up the last three fireworks with me?" I asked as he nodded.

"Alright then," I smiled happily as he glances at the remaining rockets that were left for us. Blaziken glanced at me once again as I nodded, letting him set a small spark of fire on the triggers of the rockets.

* * *

We stood there in awe, as the rockets had got off, the colors from the rockets painted the starry night. Despite the noise that was blocking our communication to one another, the night couldn't be this beautiful – or so I thought.

Beautifly had rose from her position and started flapping her wings, "Silver Wind." I could barely hear Alexia gasp at the stunning scene – before finding her kissing the man she truly loved.

I can hear Max vomiting sarcastically, motioning them to get a room as they laughed at my brother's antics.

I smiled once again as I patted his head, "Happy New Year, sis." He mumbled – still gazing at the starry night.

"Yup," I stated agreement, "Happy New Year, too, Max." I added as he hugged me, I continued smile – accepting the hug.

This is another stunning scene, which I should remember,  
Away from the horrible ones.


	9. Final Grading

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

**A/N:**

This chapter may be confusing. Please, do question everything.

I'm confused as well.

My apologies if you have been affected.

* * *

"Welcome back, class."

That was the first greeting Professor Elm has stated as he entered the room, everyone has settled down on their seats – but still mumbling silently with their seatmates.

"Nothing changed at all." Professor Elm sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the noise started to increase slowly. "But, that won't ruin my mood today." He added as he took out a folder that has taken the interest from the first and second row.

"What's that?" as one has spoken up like a child – it gathered everyone's attention, causing a small fuss from the file that was currently held up in front of us.

"Now, everyone, please calm down." Professor Elm pleaded as he adjusted his glasses. Again, everyone has settled down on their seats – still mumbling though.

"Like I said before, welcome back, class." He started again as we nodded in acknowledgment. "What I have today is the plans for your last and final grading." He started explaining – taking out seven pictures, placing it on the board.

The first picture was entitled _Fighter_, beside it was placed _Trainer_ – which was followed down with the titles _Breeder_,_ Catcher_ and Evolver. Beside _Trainer_ was followed with the titles _Charmer_ and _Conqueror_.

* * *

"Every school year, there's an event being host – as you all know." Professor Elm started explaining again. "There are two categories: Fighter and Trainer. The Charmer and Conqueror will be set as the second round of the two categories." He continued as he pointed out each title.

"Fighter is represented for our battling styles, such as the ones performed in Battle Frontiers." He exclaimed passionately as we continued to listen. "Aside from that, there's the Trainer." He coughed before explaining.

"But Professor, isn't the Trainer Class can be represented as a fighter too?" Mimicked Professor Elm, "No, it is not." He yelped loudly as he slammed both of his fists on his table.

"Trainer is represented onto strengthen our Pokémon, they do not engage their Pokémon willy-nilly with other trainers just to gain a certain reward. They engage their Pokémon to evolve further, and that involved them to the group of Breeders, Catchers and Evolvers." Professor Elm concluded as I raised my hand.

"Yes, Maple?" he called out as he saw my hand.

"I heard there are two more classes that represented by the trainer class, yes?" I asked as he nodded. "So, what are those classes? And why aren't they included in our finally grading?" I continued as he continued to nod.

"Well, May. Even though some of the Professors had been mentioning a lot of classes, the event can't hold or grasp it in the given time. Cause those two classes you are asking are the _Exchanger_ and _Calmer_. They are represented in the Breeder and Evolver's category – not in the trainers. But, thank you for your participation in this topic." He answered directly as I nodded silently.

"Are you that interested, January?" I snap my head towards my seatmate, glaring at him with my tired eyes.

"Can't I?" I barked silently as he flipped his hair.

"Of course you can, I just can't believe that a dense airhead like you are interested. At this current time, you're already sleeping by now." He answered as I growled, planning a comeback, but was stopped when Professor Elm started explaining again.

"Next up is Charmer; this is represented to all of the coordinators. Expressing the talents of their Pokémon, it is divided in two sections, though." Professor Elm stated as my ears were already perked up with the word _Coordinators_.

"The first round is the appealing section; I think all inspiring coordinators know this." Professor spoke. "That round will be showing off the appearance of both partners and the both of their talents." He continued as I smile at thought of the given performances. "But, as the second round comes along, it will be different, it will be a battle between trainers – coordinator or not – the points will be based on the movements." He continued as most of the boys groaned.

"Anyways, the last event is the Conqueror." Professor Elm announced. "This is represented to the ones who dreams to become a Champion in a certain region." He stated, "This is the same as the Charmer's second round. But, it will not be based on the movements." Professor Elm assured. "The opponent's Pokémon must lead to exhaustion to win all five rounds." He continued on as he set on the rules.

* * *

"And now, for the groupings," Professor Elm cheered as we all gasped in confusion of the sudden announcement. "In each group, there will be sixteen members." He stated as he wrote it down on the edges of the blackboard.

"And in each group, there will be a set of pair." He continued as he wrote down the numbers – having the odd numbers match with the even numbers.

"So, that means, there'll be two groups in each section?" one asked questioningly.

Professor Elm shook his head, "Despite that is true, but in this grading, the whole section of ours will be in one. So, some of your members might be in the other section right now." He answered as our jaw dropped.

"For now, I'll be stating the partners in this section for the event. The group will be announced tomorrow or later on." Professor Elm stated again as everyone groaned.

* * *

The names continued to roll in, everyone would cheer on the given pair – it was either from how close the two pair was, or they were really that bored.

"Drew Hayden." I heard Professor Elm called out, "Your pair is, May Maple." My eyes widen from the announcement. I felt the glares from his fans as some of guys were rooting at us like drunken idiots.

I stuttered on a low voice, "Is there a problem Maple?" Professor Elm asked as I glanced at Drew, who was smirking at me.

"Can I be paired by somebody else?" I almost stuttered, but I keep my cool. Room was roared by Drew's fangirls, stating that: "I'll take her place" and whatnot.

Professor Elm sighed as he pounded his fist on the blackboard, settling everyone down again. "I'm sorry, May." He apologized, "But in this grading, we try to help the students communicate with one another. And it's through here, and besides, it was the guidance counselor who can decides who will be the pair." He continued as I sighed.

"Moreover, she said that you're the only person who doesn't _fangirl_ when you're around him." Professor Elm stated firmly, glaring at the girls who are now ashamed as I could only sigh.

"Well, April." I glared at the man who seated beside me. "It looks like I'm gonna be your partner in this event." He continued.

"Shut up, grasshead," I replied with a huff. "And you were so nice to Foxy." I mumbled silently as I gazed outside.

* * *

**Gym, 2:32 PM**

I was seated beside Drew for the announcement of the groupings – and it was required to seat beside your partner in this meeting. I could feel the intense glare from his fangirls, but with the Professors passing around – they would turn away.

"Hello, good afternoon, students." Professor Oak greeted as everyone settled down. "As you all know, there will be an event for your last grading." He continued.

"This goes to show on how much you learned." He explained, "And instead of having it _one by one_, we decided have it by doubles." He continued.

"_But what about the groupings they were talking about?_" Professor Oak asked, "There will be eight pairs in each group. So, to sum it up, there will be sixteen members in each group." He continued as an example was flashed on the screen.

"Starting tomorrow till the end of February, all classes will be rescheduled through the last days of March, since the first week will be used for the event." Professor Oak declared as cheers filled the room. "For now, you will be receiving a booklet that will guide you through the given events and through your practice, if it is needed." He continued.

"Much more, you can find your groupings through the first parts of the page. Once everyone has received their booklets, please meet with your group mates." Professor Oak declared as the other Professors started giving out the booklets through each row.

* * *

As I receive mine, I started searching of my given group. "Here," I heard Drew pointed out beside me as I gazed at his own booklet. After gazing the page, my jaw dropped in shock. I don't know either I should be happy or feel sick.

**Group 12**

**Lucas Berlitz &amp; Ursula Witt**  
** Brendan Birch &amp; Brianna Ricci**  
** Drew Hayden &amp; May Maple**  
** Kenny Hudson &amp; Melody Sachs  
****Ash Ketchum &amp; Misty Waterflower**  
** Gary Oak &amp; Leaf Green**  
** Paul Roger &amp; Dawn Berlitz**  
** Barry Williams &amp; Mira Caron**

* * *

**Tuesday, 12:32 PM**

It was almost afternoon, after the announcement from yesterday about the event for the first week of March. We've planned a schedule for us to practice in each day of the week.

Monday will be at Dawn's house, Tuesday at Paul's, Wednesday at Leaf's house, Thursday at Brianna's _lovely_ home, Friday with Kenny's, Saturday at Brendan's home and Sunday at my place.

It may be confusing, but at least we won't get distracted with the same things that had occur from the previous days – once a person has settled in your home, they can lounge whenever they want, and that's a fact from Alexia.

I was in our meeting place – it was a small café that can be found by the outskirts of town – and I was currently with Paul. Our meeting time was suppose to be at twelve thirty in the afternoon, if you're ten minutes late, good luck finding their residence.

"So," I started – striking up a conversation. "How are you?" I asked as I took a sip from my newly brought drink as I waited for a response – while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Do you really have to ask?" he asked, trying to point out about his partner for the event.

I gave a comforting smile, "Dawn can be annoying. But, give her a chance." I answered him as he shook his head.

I took another sip from my drink, but I was tackled – lightly, though – by my childhood friend. "Brendan!" I barked angrily, "You could have spilled my drink!" I continued as he chuckled.

"Relax; I'll buy you another one – if that makes you happy." He answered as he took a seat beside me. "So, what Pokémon are you going to enter?" Brendan asked both of us – taking glances back and forth from me and Paul – as he tried to strike a conversation like me.

I took out my booklet where I listed down which Pokémon of mine will be participating in the given events – Fighter: Venusaur, Trainer: Blaziken, Evolver: Beautifly, Breeder: -, Catcher: Skitty or Munchlax, Charmer: Venusaur, Conqueror: Blaziken.

I gave Brendan the booklet, he hummed a tone as read it thoroughly. "Aren't you gonna add Squirtle?" he asked as I shook my head.

"Squirtle can probably join the Charmer event, but he's too young – and this might be his first contest…" I slowly mumbled as Brendan nodded. I continued with a question: "I could probably add my newest member, but it's still an egg. So, how about that?

Paul raised a brow, "An egg?" he asked – having no intention to answer my friend – as I nodded to his question.

"It was a Christmas present from our _stepbrother_." I murmured as Brendan's jaw dropped.

"PARKER WAS HERE?!" he asked out loud as I placed a clean napkin in his opened mouth. "DUDE. NOT COOL." Brendan took out the napkin before he started barking in anger as I laughed.

"I had the chance, and I had to do it." I murmured as we continued the conversation.

* * *

As the eight minutes has passed, we were now leaving to Paul's house. The rest of our members – mostly my group of friends – have arrived within the time Brendan started threatening me. Brianna and her group already knows where to go, so they went ahead – that what I heard – along with Drew, Gary and Ash.

"She used me as a trash bin!" Brendan argued with Lucas as I laughed.

"It was a clean napkin, Brendan…" Lucas stated – sighing at the outrage of my best friend.

We were chatting side by side as we walked towards Paul's house – silently, we were chatting about our schedule.

"I heard that Red is planning to bring back Drunk Minecraft by next week," Lead muttered as I sighed. "What are you doing to do about that?" she continued.

"Just gonna let it flow, I guess." I mumbled as I could hear the rumbling of Brendan from behind. I smiled.

* * *

We finally arrived at Paul's house, and as soon as we arrived, we were sent to his backyard to practice. Ash's Pikachu was fighting with Gary's Nidoqueen. Drew nodded at us in recognition – unlike for _some_ _people_ who were _fangirling_.

The battle was intense; I decided to watch the scenery instead of settling down with the others – despite I know the great dangers of standing out of in the open. "January," I heard my arrogant partner called out.

I ignored the call, thinking it will be an insult. But it continued for several times, I know that sooner or later, I will snap and try to kill him. And it did.

I was about to bark in anger, but was pause from the sudden thunderbolt that came across, and it was racing towards my direction – I didn't move an inch, I can hear Brendan's footsteps racing towards me, I felt like I was brain was in total lockdown.

"Protect." A demand was commanded was heard, Gary's Nidoqueen came rushing towards me as she launch the barrier.

The battle ended as the impact of Pikachu's thunderbolt was invaded by Nidoqueen. "Are you alright?" I felt Brendan's hands gripping on my shoulder blades.

"I… I'm fine." I murmured, gulping down my own saliva as Nidoqueen looked at me with concern. I shared a small smile at Drill Pokémon. "May, I'm so, so sorry! So does Pikachu!" I heard Ash murmuring in panic as he rushed towards my side. "Right, bud?" he asked his partner who nodded.

"It's alright." I sighed, "I was distracted, but – thanks, Gary!" I murmured as I called out the teen who was marching his way towards us.


End file.
